


Flowers And Weeds

by Angel_made_of_scars



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Adoption, dadvid, homeless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-21 03:12:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11935125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_made_of_scars/pseuds/Angel_made_of_scars
Summary: “we’ve been running into each other in the graveyard while watering the flowers all summer i guess it’s time i introduce myself” au (slightly altered)





	Flowers And Weeds

David stopped to put his white lily's on Jasper's grave, sighing. He remembered the good days back at camp. He remembered the boys smile. And then, he was surprised by a scowl breaking through his thoughts. It was a kid, stopped in front of two gravestones just beside Jasper's.

He put down the pink and white flowers tied with string (weeds in actuality) carefully, and looked up at David.

"You didn't see me here." He growled. David held up his hands.

"O-Of course not."

"That's what I like to hear." He said, walking away quickly.

He was dirty, and his hair was a mess, the curly mop tangled into an afro. He couldn't be more than nine or ten.

Before David could stop him, he was gone, into the woods beside the graveyard, hopping the fence. David stared after him in confusion.

* * *

The next time David saw the boy, he looked almost pale, which was surprising due to his skin tone. He must be sick. Again they put down their flowers and weeds, and David listened to the boys raspy cough. He pulled his hood over his hair and stuffed his hands in his pockets.

"You didn't see me old man." He snapped. He turned to go, but David couldn't stand it.

"Wait. I, um... I'm David. I have some water and other camping supplies in my car, like marshmallows and chocolate. Would you like a snack? I usually don't condone sweets before dinner but-"

"Yeah, ok. I'll take the fucking water and chocolate." He said pitifully. David ignored his swearing and headed to his car, the boy following in silence.

He opened the trunk and found his water bottles and chocolate bars, and handed the boy two of each. He eyed the trunk, and David followed his gaze.

"The sleeping bag? You want that?" He asked. The kid took a moment to answer, finally nodding.

"Ok, just, here, it's in the carrying bag already. Just sling it over your shoulder." David said. He wasn't even upset about losing a campers sleeping bag. He was more worried about this seemingly homeless boy.

"Thanks." He mumbled. David smiled.

"No problem. What's your name?"

"You don't need to know!" The kid snapped immediately, stalking off. David watched him go, all the way back up the hill and over the fence. He frowned.

* * *

The third time he met the mysterious boy in had been nearly a month, and he had been worried about his health. He was so glad to see him that he almost said so out loud, but the boys flowers stopped him. They were perfectly wrapped flowers, pink ones.

The boy had a puffy eye, it looked like he had been punched. He was still wearing the same blue stained hoodie as ever though. David watched him carefully place the flowers between the two gravestones and sit down. David sat down too.

"Did you get in a fight?" David asked.

"None of your fucking business." He snapped. David thought of the grouchy, large man that sometimes ran the flower shop.

"Did you steal them?" David asked.

"What did I say?!" He yelled. David let it go. 

"Who is that?" The boy asked, pointing to Jasper's gravestone.

"I went to camp with him. He died. B-But now I run the camp, and it's much better. Or it will be. When the kids for this year show up." David said. He nodded.

"Max."

"What?"

"My names Max. Tell anyone you saw a Max here and I'll fucking hunt you down at your little camp and shank you." Max said. David swallowed. This kid might be serious. Who knows what he could have learned living by himself.

"I won't tell anyone Max." He promised. Max nodded.

"It's my parents. I had to steal the fucking flowers ok. They deserve it." Max said. David didn't even think about it before he was pulling a twenty out of his wallet.

"Why don't you get a snack, and go back and pay for those flowers, ok?" David said. Max snatched the money and stared at it.

"You're just giving me this after I threatened your life?!" Max asked.

"I think you need it more than me." David said kindly.

"Hell yeah I do." Max said. He got up and started to walk away, but turned back.

"Do I really have to go pay back the fucker who hit me? Or can I use this for a tent?" Max asked. David blinked in surprise. He needed a tent. He really was homeless.

"Do you want one of my tents? You can have one." David said. Max nodded.

David lead him to his car, and pulled a folded up tent from his backseat. He handed the bag to Max, and Max almost smiled looking at it in his hands.

"Thanks David." Max said quietly. He ran away before David could say you're welcome.

* * *

The next time David saw Max, it was in town. The flower shop owner had him by the collar and was on the phone. Max was struggling. He saw David and looked at him with teary eyes, and David quickly stepped in.

"Let go of my boy." David said.

"He's a street rat. And I'm on with social services right now. He won't be stealing from me ever again." He said. David pried the mans hand off Max and grabbed him before he could run away. He picked him up, and walked outside, ignoring the mans yells.

"You can't let them put me in foster care, I don't want to go to another shitty home, where I get hit, or yelled at, I'd rather live on the streets!" Max panicked. David put him down and took his hands.

"How about living at a summer camp with me?" David asked. He had made his decision.

"With you?"

"Yes." He confirmed. Max looked in shock.

"They haven't found me yet! They can't send me back!"

"Max, say yes, and I'll make sure you don't go anywhere." David promised. Max finally nodded, just as a car pulled up.

"Yes- yes! Fuck! David!" Max cried, running behind his legs.

"Maxwell, do you remember me?" A woman asked. David put a hand in his hair.

"Max is my boy now. I'll sign any papers necessary, I-I'll go to court. You can't take him." David said bravely. She looked surprised.

"Well, that takes time-"

"It doesn't have to. I'll do it right now. Sign all the papers and pay any fees. He can stay with me in stable living conditions until we can go to court, and I'll make sure he's safe until then." David said.

"Well... very well. You'll have to follow us by car, but Max has to stay with us until we get there." She said. Max sniffed and looked back towards the streets.

"Let me get his things first." David said. Max looked up at him and almost smiled.

* * *

After getting Max's tent, sleeping bag, pocket knife, and teddy bear, they met at an office of sorts. David walked into a room where Max waited, and he handed him his bear without word, which Max clung to. He signed every form, and paid upfront, and soon they were walking out.

"Max, the first thing we need to do is get you something to eat. Something not too greasy for your stomach. How about soup and a sandwich? I know a place not far from here-"

"Anything. Just fucking food David." Max said. David didn't correct him on his language, he just nodded.

Max hopped into the backseat and they were off. They headed down to the cafe where David usually got his favorite tea, and Max didn't complain one bit about the lettuce on his turkey and cheese sandwich. Just made a face and ate it. The soup was plain chicken noodle, and he drank the whole cup down. Next, David drove them to the salon. That was more of an ordeal.

"Max, I know you don't want it cut off, but you have to let her at least brush it." David said.

"It fucking hurts!" Max cried.

"I know it does, but we need to take care of it." David said. Max sighed and gripped the sides of the chair.

"Just get it over with." Max groaned.

"David, I don't know if I can-"

"Of course you can!" David interrupted her. She knew David well enough to know he wouldn't back down from a challenge, so she set to work with her comb, even as Max shouted 'ow' after each pull.

* * *

After Max's hair was detangled and trimmed, he looked much more decent. But there was still the matter of his clothes. He needed new ones badly. He took him in the store, and Max's eyes lit up when he said he could choose anything.

They walked out with a red hoodie, a few plain t-shirts, a few pairs of jeans, some pajamas, socks, underwear, and a new pair of shoes. Also a deadpool backpack. David questioned how he had seen such an R rated film and Max said he snuck in. David just huffed. He didn't want to upset the boy by punishing him right off the bat.

* * *

"Well, this is it for now." David said. Max looked around. Davids guest room was nice enough, very plain. He'd change that soon enough.

"Now, I'll wash your clothes while you get a shower, or a bath, whichever you prefer." David said. Max hesitated.

"What's wrong?"

"Just... be careful with the hoodie ok? If anything fucking happens to it-"

"Oh, I know. You'll get me."

"Yeah, I'll shank you in your sleep." Max said. David swallowed.

"Now Max, you don't need to be violent here."

"Shut it. I was violent before everybody died and I always will be." Max said.

"I don't believe that." David said firmly. They locked eyes and Max sighed.

"Whatever. Just be careful." Max said. He walked into the bathroom and shut the door, and when it opened again it was a hand giving David a pile of clothes. David accepted them and heard the bath water start, and walked away.

* * *

It had been nearly two hours and David was getting worried. He walked away from the macaroni he was watching in the oven and went up the stairs. He knocked on the bathroom door and heard nothing. He was about to panic when water sloshed.

"Max? Are you alright? It's nearly seven." David said.

"Yeah, just relaxing, found your bubble bath." Max said. David smiled.

"Alright, well, it's time to get out and come have some dinner. I made macaroni and cheese, and vegetables, and I have some ice cream for later." David called through the door.

"Holy shit really?! I'm getting out!" Max yelled. David chuckled and walked away to wait for him downstairs.

When he came down he was wearing a white t-shirt and the plaid pajama pants he had gotten at the store. He sat down at the table and David served him a plate piles high with macaroni and bread crumbs, and broccoli and carrots. Max started to dig in.

David ate happily, watching the boy. He ate everything but the broccoli. David figured that was ok for now. He would have to figure out Max's tastes. He clearly loved macaroni and cheese.

How about we watch a movie? I would normally send my campers to bed early, but since it's your first night-"

"That sounds great David. Thanks." Max said. David smiled. They both heard the ding at the same time.

"Is that your dryer?" Max asked.

"Yes, its-" David stopped, as Max ran off towards the sound. When he came back, he had his blue hoodie back on.

"Alright, ice cream and movie time!" Max said.

"Not before we put away our dishes and the food!" David called, but Max was already in the living room scrolling through channels. He'd let it slide this one time.


End file.
